


Caught in a web

by OrChan12



Series: Tsukiyama week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvel Universe, Not Beta Read, Secret Identity, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was a normal teenage boy who only wanted to confess his feeling for his childhood friend.He was also bitten by a radioactive spider and got superpowers.Totally normal.





	Caught in a web

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. 
> 
> I didn't use one of Spidey's iconic enemies because of lack of time and trying to figure out which charchter could fit. This was meant to be a multi-chapter at first but I guess this one shot will be enough.
> 
> Have fun!

Tsukishima Kei was a normal teenage boy. He went to high school, was a part of the volleyball team, had a part time job. He also had a crush on childhood friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, who was a boy too. He was also bitten by a radioactive spider and received super powers of a spider. Completely normal teenage boy.

His powers made him crawl on surfaces, gave him a sense of balance, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced reflexes, enhanced healing factor and he could sense sometimes when he was in danger. He built himself a web shooter, helping to get everywhere. He got his powers when he and Yamaguchi visited a lab for Kei's report. At first, he thought he was bitten by a weird looking spider, but soon he realized it wasn't just a normal spider. He was given the nickname "Spider-man" by the media, simple but fitting. It saved him the trouble of finding a name for himself.

His actions at the beginning weren't heroic. He made himself a costume, but the crime rate in Japan was low so he ended helping tourist with directions or old people carry their groceries. There were few super-hero teams to handle big cases. There were times he was attacked by super-villains, but those were rare. They liked to attack when Kei was out with Yamaguchi, trying to confess after gathering courage.

This meant Yamaguchi always had seen him in action, not knowing his secret. It was only a matter of time until his secret identity would come out. In the meantime, all he heard was his best friend talking about how amazing Spider-man was.

"This time, we shouldn't split," said Yamaguchi. They were at McDonalds, both ordering extra fries. Kei never finished his fries, but he had a fair amount to give to Yamaguchi- fries were his favorite food.

Every time there was an attack, Kei pretended to be forced to run to the other side with the mob to make sure he was along. Only when he was far enough, he quickly changed to his costume. He wanted to keep Yamaguchi away from this life.

"People panic and run everywhere, I can't go against the mob."

"But you always miss Spider-man!" There was a spark in Yamaguchi's brown eyes every time he talked about the super-hero. He was super-hero enthusiastic and there was no doubt who was his favorite.

"What's so great about him?" Kei knew Yamaguchi thought the best of him for unknown reason. At least with super-powers he had something cool about him. Even that wasn't enough. "He isn't an Avenger or anything. His powers aren't that great."

"Spider-man is the most amazing hero of them all. All the other guys like Captain, Little Giant, Black Spy or the bald guy who turns into a monster when he is angry, they all have their enemy. Spider-man fights for the little people too. He cares about strangers. He reminds me of you."

Kei almost chocked on his drink. "What do you mean?"

There was a faint hint of blush on Yamaguchi's freckled face. "You helped me when no-one else did. It's something a hero like Spider-man would do." The first the two met was in elementary school when Yamaguchi was bullied and Kei stepped up. Since that day the two were inseparable. Yamaguchi was there for him even when Kei shut himself from everyone. He always reminded Kei his good qualities even when he felt insecure. People mistaken their relationship thinking Yamaguchi depended on Kei when in reality it was the opposite.

"If Spider-man lived in New-York he wouldn't have time for the little men. That place gets attacked at least twice a day."

Yamaguchi chuckled. "If he joined the Avengers he could be in New-York right now. Do you think he wants to join the Avengers? Or maybe he is a mutant. He can join the X-men. They are so much cooler."

As far as Kei knew, mutants were born with super-powers that manifested in their teen years. His powers were given to him by an arachnid, so he wasn't a mutant. Amazingly, it was easier for people to accept him rather than people who were born with powers. Sometime humans were hard to understand.

"I don't think he is a mutant. I don't think he wants to be an Avenger. He is just a guy to tries to get through life." 'Trust me, I know.'

"Do you think just like us, he meets up with his friends and they sit in McDonalds?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he is single?" Yamaguchi mumbled that question, as if he was embarrassed to ask it out loud.

Kei coughed, trying to tease his friend without sounding nervous. "Why would you think that? Do you have a crush on him?"

Yamaguchi face reddened. "It's nothing like that!" Good. Or bad? One the one hand, Yamaguchi didn't have a crush on Spider-man. On the other hand, it also meant he didn't have a crush on Kei.

"I bet he has someone he cares about."

"I bet if he confessed to anyone, no one would refuse him."

He took it as a chance to come clean and confess his feelings. "Speaking of conf-". He felt it. Something was about to go wrong.

As if on a cue, a random man in suit screamed: "THERE IS A MONSTER OUTSIDE!"

Everyone got up and started screaming in panic. Kei just had enough. The monster wasn't one of the usual villains he fought. It was nice not to run into Mysterio or the Green Goblin and the monster didn't seem that tough. At times like this the bathrooms usually emptied, and it was the safest place to dress up.

Yamaguchi grabbed him, looking worried. "Tsuki, where are you going?"

"I think I heard someone yelling for help, I'll catch up."

"I'll help you-"

"No need, someone might need help outside. Just go!" He yelled desperately.

Yamaguchi nodded and got out. Kei already wore the pants underneath his jeans and he only needed the top and the mask. He carried everything in his bag. He left his things behind after quickly changing his clothes- he learned how to strip fast, a skill he never thought he would require someday. He took off his glasses- his eyesight was enhanced to, so real glasses weren't needed. He got out of the window and crawled to the roof top. The monster destroyed most of the street, but not any buildings. It just ramped the city. It was a huge dinosaur looking creature, only with larger arms, no tail and not as cool. He used his webs to move from one building to another- living in a city was great when you couldn't fly. When he was close to the monster, he shot few webs to tame it. He knew it wouldn't be enough, so he leaped to a close building, caught one of the statues and threw it towards the monster. The creature fell down.

Only it was too early to celebrate. Around the street he was hanging with Yamaguchi a pit formed going bigger and deeper. He was busy with the monster he didn't notice the damage. The people around were smart enough to back off. Using his webs to get closer, a mother was yelling her daughter's name. The little girl, probably an infant, struggled to run. Kei wasn't fast enough. A man ran into the scene, grabbing the girl. His dark-green hair was messy, and one hair stood out against gravity. Yamaguchi. Of course, he risked his life for the girl. He walked to the mother who ran and took the child. Yamaguchi stood there for a s moment to take a breath when the road crumbled underneath his feet. This time Kei was close enough and once Yamaguchi started to fall, he caught him. He used his webs to get them to a safer place, his friend holding on to him for dear life. They stood on the rooftop of a building nearby. Yamaguchi still held onto him, his eyes closed.

It was a nice moment. Only when Yamaguchi realized he wasn't in the air he opened his eyes. Realizing he was hugging his favorite super-hero he quickly let go and turned red. "I'm so sorry," he bowed.

Kei just nodded. He couldn't speak or the other teen would recognize his voice. He signaled 'it's fine' with his hand.

Yamaguchi's voice was loud and confused. "No- I shouldn't- I was too close- you're my favorite. I'm a big fan of yours! I think you're the coolest person alive."

Kei signaled him to stop. It was embarrassing and he wanted to check everything was okay. The police arrived and two Avengers, he recognized it was Captain along with Black Spy. He signed Yamaguchi to wait. As much as he didn't want to, he went down to report. The Captain wore a mast that covered half of his face except his black eyes, showing off his square jaw. Black Spy didn't wear any mask, but no one knew her identity. Her silky black hair flew perfectly in the wind. She had a beauty mark under her lower lip that her fans went crazy about. She wore all black, earning her nickname.

"You're Spider-man," Black Spy stated the obvious. "You're the new super-hero everyone is talking about. Thank you for taking care of the situation, we will go from here."

"I was just around by chance," trying to confess his love. "I don't understand why there are Avengers here."

"We have a reason to believe it wasn't a regular monster," said Captain. "This is much larger than you. Not that you can't be an Avenger someday, you have the potential. You're still too young, kid."

"Was it Black Cat?" There was one enemy he could think of. Grand King was another name, but he was a bigger threat in space. 

"We are still not sure," replied Black Spy. She took out a card with a phone number. "We will track you down- we can't let a kid roam in the streets, but just in case you want to contact us first."

Kei made a 'tskk' with his tongue. He might have been a kid, but he was there every time the so-called hero group wasn't. Why did they look down on him?

Kei was tired of the situation and went back to the place he left Yamaguchi alone. By the time he got there, there was no one of the roof. Looking down, he saw Yamaguchi in the alley. He used his web to climb down before Yamaguchi was away. He ended up upside down, facing the freckled guy.

The other teen was more than happy to see him again. "Spider-man, I thought you got away. Why did you come back?"

Kei shrugged- at least he hoped it what it looked like in this position.

"Thank you," Yamaguchi said. "I wish my friend was here with me. He is really cool, almost like you!"

'What do you mean almost like me?'

"Like I said before, you really are the coolest. I'm one of your biggest fans. I'm acting weird right now, Tsuki will make fun of me."

'No, I won't.'

"Either way, again, thank you so much, I own you my life."

Yamaguchi began to mumble non-stop. There was one way, he could shut him up. He began to take off his mask.

"You shouldn't! Don’t reveal your secret identity," Yamaguchi stopped him by holding out his hands. They were suddenly close. He took the chance and despite the mask kissed Yamaguchi, who didn't hesitate. The other boy quickly broke the kiss flustered. He mumbled something unclear and said goodbye before running off. Kei got off. Maybe it was the blood that went to his head, but his mind was full of thoughts more than ever.

There was no excuses. If he could kiss Yamaguchi as Spider-man, then he could confess as Tsukishima Kei.

Next morning, they were supposed to meet before going to school. Yamaguchi didn't fix his morning hair. He looked like he hasn't slept all night.

"Are you okay?" It was his fault. What was he thinking kissing him out of the blue like this?

"I just had a lot of things to think about." He looked uncomfortable. "Where were yesterday? I looked everywhere for you."

"I didn't find you, so I went back." That was his usually excuse. "Did you get to Spider-man again? I heard he was the first one to arrive."

"Yes, I did. He also saved my life."

'Aren't you forgetting anything else?' "What do you mean he saved you life? What happened to you?" He faked concern. It wasn't because he didn't care, he had to play the regular teenager persona.

"I almost fell down to the pit. It was really scary. I thought about my parents, about you- the people I never had the chance to say goodbye. It wasn't until Spider-man came. He is the reason why I'm standing next to you now." He stopped walking. His entire body was trembling. "There was one thing I could think of all night long."

"Meeting your favorite super-hero can do that."

"I- I- I-" He looked directly at Kei. Then, he grabbed his shirt and pulled him to a kiss. He let go, turning red. "I wondered what it would be like kissing you without the mask." He bowed and ran off while Kei stood there frozen.

What just happened? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually a fan of Spidey, I just really wanted a Tsukkiyama version of the scene in the early triology with the upside down kiss. 
> 
> Leave a comment of you liked the fic- these are always welcome. :)


End file.
